A Light in Dark Places
by jesphoenix05
Summary: After his soul-refreshing visit from Sora, Donald and Goofy Luke is called upon to impart his Jedi wisdom on a troubled Riku. Part2 of Key to the Lightside Xover with Kingdom Hearts.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts…but I wish I did! Shoot I'd be loaded if I did! Although the only way I could own Star Wars is on the DVDs. Maybe if I were George's baby-mama… then that's a whole 'nother ball o' wax right there! Alright my point is I don't own them and I'm not making any money doin' this either. Ya hear me George! No money is being made…put down the lawyers! Whew! Dodged that bullet! Hahahahahahahahaha…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A light in dark places**

* * *

Luke thought about his meeting with Sora and his friends and learning of the boy's quest to save his friend Riku from darkness. His old heart was warmed by the boy's noble yet simple mission and the brightness of Sora's spirit as he made his way back to his X-wing. As he made his way through the swamps of Dagobah though his feet changed direction and made him walk towards the cave.

"I guess there must be one more task left here," Luke said to himself not questioning the edicts of the force. As he quietly approached the clearing outside the cave he could see a boy sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chin and his back to Luke. He wore a black robe and wept disconsolately. Luke sighed touched by the unreserved sorrow the boy poured out through his tears. Waves of guilt and sadness emanated from him.

'Yes…one more lesson…one more task,' he determined calmly and quietly approached. As he stepped near the boy he finally realized Luke was there and jumped to his feet pointing a menacing looking sword at him. Luke stopped and with his best grandfatherly smile he put his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Away put your weapon…I mean you no harm," he smiled peacefully. The boy just glared at him with suspicion.

"I mean you no harm…Riku," Luke repeated adding the boy's name for this could be no other than the lost friend Sora was searching for. Surprised yet still suspicious the boy put down his sword but did not put it away. Luke simply smiled and stepped closer feeling more refreshed than he'd felt in years.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" demanded Riku roughly. The tracks of the tears he'd shed up until an instant ago stood out in sharp contrast to the angry and suspicious tone he used on the old Jedi right now. It was a physical manifestation of the boy's troubled heart. He wept on the inside and raged on the outside: the formula of the dark side.

"I am Luke Skywalker. You and I have a friend in common…" Luke began as he sat on a rock with a heavy sigh and a slight creak of his old tired bones.

"Sora? Did you meet Sora?" Riku asked more softly this time. A flurry of emotions coming from the boy assaulted Luke's force senses. Hope, guilt, sadness, loneliness and self-loathing seemed to battle for supremacy in Riku's heart but despite all that reckless whirlwind of emotions Luke could still sense in him the loving bond of brotherhood that bound Riku and Sora together.

'Yes Sora you can still save Riku,' thought Luke relieved as he watched Riku pace with a worried look on his face.

"What am I doing here? I have to go!" Riku growled more to himself then to Luke. Desperation and shame were plain to see on his face even without Luke's impressive force-attuned senses.

"What's the rush Riku? Sit for a while and share with me what quest brings you to my master's old home," Luke offered with his best grandpa smile pointing to the ground next to him. Riku stopped pacing and looked at Luke. He seemed tempted for a moment but shook his head looking troubled again. He now cast fearful glances at the cave.

'This might take a while,' Luke thought with a sigh. It had been many years since he'd encountered such a troubled youth. He had forgotten how draining it could be.

"If he comes back…I can't let him see what I look like…I can't let me him see what I've become!" he rambled on angry and desperate. He paced more furiously staring now at the entrance of the cave as though bracing himself for something horrible to come out of it.

'Or perhaps because he has to go in…' Luke reasoned knowing only too well that for a troubled heart like Riku's there was nothing but nightmares in that cave.

"What's wrong with the way you look?" Luke probed hoping to persuade Riku to remain a little longer. His hope was to make Sora's job a little easier by pushing Riku a little further away from the shadows. He could only accomplish that though if Riku's emotional rollercoaster slowed down long enough for the old Jedi master to impart some wisdom on the youth. Riku rolled his eyes but stopped in his pacing for a moment to respond.

"What's wrong with you old man? Are you blind? Can't you see the monstrosity I've become?" he raged tears stinging his eyes once more. The depth of the boy's sorrow and self-loathing went straight to Luke's heart. Before he could counter Riku a wave of small dark creatures made of the same evil power as the creature he had fought earlier with Sora flooded out of the cave heading straight for Riku!

"NO!" Riku screamed angry and fearful as he whirled to meet the onslaught of dark creatures. With the aid of the force Luke moved very quickly. In the blink of an eye he was standing in the path of the horde and with a wave of his hand the horde froze and all the creatures vanished immediately just as the Behemoth had once it was defeated. Now that Luke knew how to defeat the heartless even his lightsaber became unnecessary for the Jedi master.

"How…" Riku paused unable to put words on his mouth due to his shock. Luke turned to look at the boy frozen in place with his sword held at the ready. The look of awe on Riku was no different than on a new padawan when they saw Luke perform some incredible force-enhanced feat. However because of the boy's troubled heart it did not amuse the old master as it usually did with his new students. Now as he looked at Riku he could see the problem with his appearance that was troubling the boy.

"How did you do that?" Riku asked after a moment though he couldn't seem to be able to relax his battle stance. As Luke watched him a specter formed around Riku. The shape of a man with long silver hair red eyes and golden brown skin was superimposed on Riku's face. Luke blinked hard and banished the image immediately. He refused to see Riku in any other form than the one in Sora's heart!

"No shadow can withstand the power of the light side of the force!" Luke declared proudly. Riku looked confused but slowly he relaxed his battle stance though he still did not put away his sword as Sora had immediately upon the end of the battle. Luke moved more closely to Riku and placed a firm comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Riku flinched just a little but did not push him away. This was a good sign.

"You have nothing to fear here Riku. Now sit with me and share with me your quest," Luke added in a softer more grandfatherly tone. This time Riku shrugged out of Luke's hold and shook his head.

"I can't! If he sees me like this…" Riku paused looking even more troubled (if that's possible!) blinking away tears of shame and anger.

"All I see is a handsome young boy who is deeply missed by his best friend. I don't see anything wrong with how you look," Luke countered patiently. Riku stared at him shocked and confused.

"How can you see what isn't there? I threw away my former self for the power to defeat the dark forces and to save my friends! Riku – the Riku I was – doesn't exist any more!" Riku shot back confused but a little light of hope blossomed somewhere in the deepest parts of Riku's heart.

"You're wrong Riku. Through the force your true self shines. What _you_ perceive as your true self is nothing more than a mask that becomes transparent before the power of the light," Luke lectured patiently he took another step closer to Riku and cupped the boy's chin in his hand. He pulled Riku's face up to look in his eyes.

"Guilt and anger have forced this mask on you Riku. Let go of those dark feelings and the mask will fade away," Luke advised sagely. This time Riku could no longer hold back a tear and it fell silently down his cheek. Luke smiled sadly at him and released him.

"Come and sit with me Riku and I will tell you how I met your friend Sora," Luke added moving once more to the stone he had occupied just moments before and sat down ignoring his creaking joints. Riku hesitated but finally sat down next to Luke still eyeing the cave fearfully every now and then. Luke recounted his vision of the Behemoth and his subsequent fight with it. Riku's spirit was lifted as Luke told him of Sora's surprise arrival and their defeat of the creature. The more he spoke of Sora the easier it was to see the real Riku.

"So Sora's still out looking for me…" Riku concluded softly but the statement made him smile. It seemed that just hearing news of his friend helped lighten his burdened heart. Even his posture had relaxed considerably. He sat with his legs stretched out in front of him leaning on his hands and even though he did not put away the sword he no longer held it in his fist in the vice grip he'd held it in when Luke first arrived.

"Oh yes! It is his main motivation for his quest!" Luke emphasized encouraged by how much progress Riku was making in such a short time. Riku shook his head and smiled.

"He's so stubborn! He's supposed to be back home on Destiny Islands with Kairi!" he commented amused.

"Another word for stubborn is: _determined_! Sora is a very _determined_ young man! He won't give up until he finds you," Luke countered smiling back at Riku.

"Yea! He never did know when to quit!" Riku laughed lightly.

"He would never give up on his friends and neither will you right?" Luke asked though his tone let Riku know he knew the answer.

"Right! Besides Sora's hopeless without me!" declared Riku. The boy seemed revitalized suddenly. He stood up now with his sword in his hand and a determined look in his face as he stared at the mouth of the cave. Luke stood next to him.

"You came to this world through there didn't you?" the old master asked softly. He finally understood why Riku had been weeping so disconsolately before. Who knows what nightmare the cave had thrown at him? Riku nodded.

"My only means of traveling between worlds is the corridors of darkness. I don't have a ship like Sora does," he said with a sudden spike of envy. Luke put his hand on the boy's shoulder and the dark feeling vanished replaced with regret. Riku sighed heavily.

"All the dark corridors leading to this world converge in that cave," Riku explained eyeing the entrance warily.

"What is in there anyway?" he grumbled annoyed obviously not liking the fact that he had to go back in.

"Only what you take with you…" Luke replied cryptically and with a touch of nostalgia. Riku turned to look at Luke in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he blurted out giving Luke an annoyed glare. Luke chuckled.

"Young man according to my job description I am the cryptic old sage and you are the eager young pupil that's supposed to fall on his face ten times before you finally understand," Luke countered amused by this boy's point blank manner. Riku laughed.

"No thanks! That's Sora's thing not mine!" he blurted out amused. Luke chuckled slightly. Riku turned serious once more as he stared at the mouth of the cave and spoke once more in a soft solemn tone.

"The cave is a mirror…a dark mirror. It lets you experience the consequences of the darkness in your heart," Riku explained with a worried frown on his face.

"Very good Riku," Luke complimented pleased by how clever the boy is. He would've added more but they were interrupted once more. The portal that was in the deepest recess of the cave had opened again. Riku sensed its opening and readied his battle stance. Luke however knew right away that whatever was coming towards them meant them no harm.

"Put it down Riku you have nothing to fear," he said softly watching the entrance with curiosity. The dark side stirred within but whatever was walking calmly towards them represented a great danger to the darkness. A small figure with big round ears clad in a black cloak just like Riku's finally emerged from the cave and pushed his hood back to reveal a bright and cheerful round face.

"There you are Riku!" the little guy said cheerfully. Luke smiled as he knew exactly who this new arrival had to be.

"I'm sorry to worry you your highness," greeted Riku formally. "Let me introduce you…"

"You must be Jedi Master Luke Skywalker! And this world is Dagobah!" King Mickey piped up cheerfully to Luke and Riku's surprise.

"And you must be his highness King Mickey," Luke replied with a bow. Riku stared at Luke for a moment in awe and disbelief.

"Master?" Riku asked softly. Luke merely smiled allowing himself a moment of amusement. He always enjoyed seeing the look on a student's face when they realized just _who_ they were dealing with!

"Yea! Master Skywalker is one of the greatest swordsmen and fighter pilots of the Jedi knights!" piped up Mickey cheerfully. He also explained that his own teacher Master Yen Sid had been friends with Master Yoda and had kept watch on Luke and the Jedi since Master Yoda's passing. The look of utter shock on Riku's face was rather fun to watch as well but Luke did his best to keep a straight face.

"Master Yen Sid told me everything about you! I bet he'll be glad to hear we've had a chance to meet!" the little king concluded. Luke smiled warmed by the memory of his master that this new acquaintance was sharing with him and glad that there were others still living who could remember him.

"As am I your highness," Luke responded glad to have a chance to speak with the little king. However he knew through his previous encounter with Sora and his companions that the king was on a mission of paramount importance to all the worlds. He had information that could serve his mission.

"I know through your loyal comrades Goofy and Donald that you are on a desperate mission so I will not keep you but there is information I must share with you," Luke added solemnly then described the man he had seen in his vision earlier with Sora.

"That must be the leader of the nobodies…" Mickey reasoned with a frown. Luke nodded solemnly in agreement.

"We should go then! We need to find a way to stop the nobodies and Organization XIII now!" Riku declared confidently but Luke could still sense Riku's fear of going into the cave again.

"Right!" agreed the little king enthusiastically and turned to Luke.

"Thank you for your help Master Skywalker!" he added cheerfully and Luke bent down to shake hands with King Mickey.

"The Jedi will keep watch for the heartless and Organization XIII here," he replied solemnly. King Mickey smiled.

"Gee that would be swell! Come on Riku! We have work to do!" King Mickey declared enthusiastically as he waved and went back into the cave pausing at the entrance to wait for Riku.

"May the force be with you King Mickey," Luke added solemnly but he put his hand Riku's shoulder to hold him back a moment longer.

"Riku as you walk back into darkness remember this: There is no dark place so deep that _your_ light cannot penetrate!" Luke admonished solemnly. Riku pondered it for a moment then smiled up at Luke.

"Thank you _Master_…I **will** remember that!" Riku replied with a determined look on his face. Luke smiled at him encouragingly.

"Good! Now go! And may the force be with you!" Luke declared once more as he released the boy. Riku took a deep breath and followed King Mickey.

"Mind what you have learned!" Luke called out to Riku still worried as he watched them disappear into the cave.

"Save you it can…" he added more to himself by then since Riku and King Mickey were already gone. He closed his eyes and searched the force once more. The force showed him Riku once more with Sora but this time both were hurrying towards a beach where Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey waited for them. The happy glow of victory surrounded them all.

Luke smiled as he opened his eyes knowing that Riku would be saved and Sora and his friends would succeed put his old heart at ease. As he turned away from the cave to walk back to his ship a dark presence materialized in front of the cave. He turned once more towards it. This new enemy was far more powerful than any of the heartless he'd fought so far but it was not as powerful as the being he'd seen in his vision with Sora. It did not charge recklessly as the heartless had done.

"So that's a Jedi…not very impressive," remarked calmly a tall man with long blue hair and an X-shaped scar between his eyes wearing a black cloak like the one Riku had been wearing. However Luke was absolutely certain this man was _**not**_ on Riku's side.

"Your eyes can deceive don't trust them," Luke retorted calmly sizing up the new arrival. He was an evil construct to be sure but unlike the heartless he was hollow which meant he was a Nobody according to Sora's and King Mickey's descriptions.

"I'll take it you are a member of organization XIII," Luke noted calmly.

"Very good! I am Saix second in command," the tall man added his tone dripping with arrogance and condescension. Another being materialized behind Saix but this one was smaller and far less powerful. He had short blonde hair and wore the same black robe. He peeked out to stare at Luke for a moment then cowered behind his taller companion.

"Ok we saw him! Now can we go?" the smaller one asked nervously from behind Saix. Saix rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Demyx!" Saix chastised harshly and the short one shrunk back behind Saix. Luke frowned.

"Why have you come here?" Luke demanded roughly. Saix turned to Luke and smiled wickedly.

"We came for your heart! Please hand it over peacefully," Saix answered with false politeness. Luke sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Others with greater power than you have tried and failed…what makes you think you could succeed?" Luke asked mildly curious and not at all impressed by his new adversary. Saix smiled evilly and snapped his fingers. A squad of large white armored creatures with massive hammer-like weapons appeared and lunged at Luke. Again with a simple wave of his hand and an aid of the force the large creatures – which Luke was certain were Nobodies – froze than vanished.

"Well Mr. Saix what will it be?" Luke insisted calmly. Saix frowned deeply. Luke had defeated his super tough berserkers without breaking a sweat. He and Xemnas had obviously underestimated the Jedi master's powers.

"See? I told you he was scary! Can we go now?" Demyx squeaked fearfully from behind Saix. Saix considered it for a moment. A better plan would have to be hatched if they wanted to add Luke's nobody and heartless to their ranks.

'Perhaps it's better if we wait until we have the keyblade masters under our control,' reasoned Saix calmly. He took a step back into the cave

"Well for now we will leave you be master," Saix announced with a pensive frown. Demyx squeaked fearfully and ran back inside the cave. Saix turned and disappeared inside the darkness as well. Luke shook his head tiredly. He closed his eyes and very quickly got a glimpse through the force of Sora delivering final blows first on Demyx then on Saix. He smiled.

"May the force be with you Sora…and all those you care about," he said calmly feeling completely at peace. He heard a familiar roar and turned to see Chewie deftly maneuvering through the vines. He raised his hand in greeting as Chewie launched himself from the final vine and landed easily near Luke on the clearing.

"So Han couldn't stay away!" Luke laughed as he walked towards his old wookie friend. Chewie chuckled.

"_You know Han! He just can't sit still!"_ Chewie laughed. Together they quickly made their way back to where the old Falcon sat next to Luke's X-wing. Chewie roared to let Han know they were there. Han waved from the ramp. Luke smiled as he looked upon the Falcon. It had been tended to for years with such love and care first by Han and Leia's children then later by their grandchildren. The memories filled him with purpose and faith. Before he entered the Falcon he looked towards the spot where Sora had summoned the path of light. Flowers and grass were now sprouting in that small bright patch.

"Hey kid! I thought this world was too dark to have plants like those?" Han asked as he approached looking in the same direction as Luke. Luke laughed.

"Well that just goes to show you that a light will always shine bright even in the darkest places…" he replied. Han rolled his eyes not bothering to try and decipher his mystically inclined friend's words. He was used to it by now!

"So what did I miss?" he asked as the three of them walked back inside the Falcon. Luke laughed again.

"Boy have I got stories to tell you!" Luke as the three friends went inside.

"You know when Leia told me you were coming here I thought that whole vision thing was just an excuse so you could come here to brood about Wedge," Han commented sagely as the three of them walked up the ramp. Chewie rumbled his solemn agreement.

"Your wisdom often surprises me Han," Luke replied with a sigh "Come on! I can't wait to tell you what I've learned!" he added feeling renewed from his encounters and eager to share this new adventure with his old friends…

The End…

Though really there is no end only the Force!

* * *

Ok that's all she wrote! Literally… LOL

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!


End file.
